


I wish that I had Kelso's girl

by aryablakes



Series: drabbles! [6]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, hydes in love w jackie, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: "Huh, okay I didn't feel anything.""Nothing?" Hyde asked, his brain felt like it was in overdrive, that was one of the best kisses he ever had, and she felt nothing? How could she feel nothing.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: drabbles! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611790
Kudos: 30





	I wish that I had Kelso's girl

"Huh, okay I didn't feel anything."

"Nothing?" Hyde asked, his brain felt like it was in overdrive, _that was one of the best kisses I ever had, and she felt nothing? How could she feel nothing._

"Well, I mean," Jackie paused, trying to find the words, "it was hot but, well, did you feel anything."

_Did I feel anything? Of course I fucking felt something, but,_

"Uh, no, well," _Should I tell her, she was after me for months, and finally I feel something for her, maybe she should know._

_No!_

_No._

_She definitely should not know, cause she doesn't feel anything back,_

_Fuck!_

"No."

Jackie stopped, she sat completely still on the hood of the car, all her fight for her and Steven draining out of her, "So, what now."

Hyde sat, reeling in the knowledge that he liked her, or at least, felt _something_ when they kissed, but knew nothing could come of it.

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to doing it."

Jackie laughed, if they were indoors it would've echoed, and Hyde knew in that moment it would forever be one of his favorite sounds.

She smiled at him, and slapped him in the shoulder, "Take me home, you pig!"

He smiled at her, and dropped off the top of the hood, "Yes, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
